


in my final moments

by kissgirls



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Final moments, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissgirls/pseuds/kissgirls
Summary: king harrow, in his final moments, thinks of his wife.





	in my final moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamtowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/gifts).



> uwu hewwo? hope you enjoy this, sammie

He remembers Sarai’s death like it was yesterday.

Remembers the way her hair felt as she lay, dying, and he carded his fingers in it as a form of comfort- remembers the way she looked at him and whispered ‘ _take care of them_ ’ with the last few breaths she had. Remembers the way her eyes dulled and her hand went limp in his, and he can still feel the hot tears running down his face. The pain that seared his chest.

That same pain twists at his heart now- the picture he’s kept at his side glares in the light, making it stick out even more in his eyes. King Harrow runs a finger, soft and gentle, across the edge of the frame. His armor clinks softly with the movement, reminding him of what is to come. Of his likely- but not wanted- fate.

A cold breeze flows through the room. Guards shift in their posts- something’s coming.

Harrow thinks of his sons- of how he wishes he could have said goodbye, how he wishes he could have said something _more_ to Callum. Said something about the way Harrow sees him as his own son. How he wishes Sarai was still here. He wishes to tell them stories about her- opened up in a way he feared they were too young to understand.

Now, it may be too late.

A commotion starts outside- there’s shouting. The sharp _clang_ of swords. Something that sounds like Callum’s voice- only it can’t be. Callum and Ezran should have left by now. Callum and Ezran should be _safe_.

_Sarai, I have made so many mistakes._

The door rumbles. King Harrow’s eyes fall shut- his face tight with emotions. He remembers Sarai’s bright, confident smile. He remembers her strength.

_Sarai, give me strength. Give me the strength to righten the mistakes I have made._

In his memories, Sarai gives him a smile that could bring the mightiest dragons to their knees. In reality, the door to his chambers slams open, revealing the fallen bodies and chaotic fighting still happening outside. A single elf pushes his way into the room, and closes the door behind him. Harrow’s hand brushes the hilt of his sword.

 _Sarai_.

The elf meets his eyes, and there’s a kind of fury in them that he can’t describe.

_Give me strength. Watch over the boys. Please._

The elf grabs after a weapon. King Harrow lays a hand on the hilt of his sword, but can’t make himself unsheath it.

 _Sarai, I miss you_.

_Sarai, I miss you so much._

_I love you._

The hiss of a sword echoes in the room.

“Justice,” the elf says, “will _not_ be denied.”


End file.
